


The Organ-ization of Stalag 13

by There_Was_A_Star_Danced



Series: Heroes, Heroes, Husky Men of War [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 2 - Organ, Character Study, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, Mentions of Blood, No Dialogue, comparing the men to different organs, objectively though not graphicly, or studies rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Star_Danced/pseuds/There_Was_A_Star_Danced
Summary: A carefully run organization is like a healthy, well-functioning body. Each element has its function, sending and receiving messages to and from the head, coordinating with each other to achieve any goal. When worked too hard, a section will rebel and shut down. When not used enough, that element will atrophy and become worthless.That is why Prison Camps are so effective. On the whole, an army is an organization. Cutting small though essential elements of that organization off from the whole and forcing them to atrophy is as effective a strategy as any other offensive tactic.And yet, nestled into a quiet section of Germany near the small town of Hammelburg, in one of these atrophying culture cases, an entirely new organization had sprung up. Undercover as a blood cell, a brain had arrived, calling together the organs essential to running a little body, a spot of infection in the side of the German war effort.~Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week Day 2 - OrganA little introspection into the workings of the best-run camp in all of Germany
Series: Heroes, Heroes, Husky Men of War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934452
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	The Organ-ization of Stalag 13

A carefully run organization is like a healthy, well-functioning body. Each element has its function, sending and receiving messages to and from the head, coordinating with each other to achieve any goal. When worked too hard, a section will rebel and shut down. When not used enough, that element will atrophy and become worthless. 

That is why Prison Camps are so effective. On the whole, an army is an organization. Cutting small though essential elements of that organization off from the whole and forcing them to atrophy is as effective a strategy as any other offensive tactic. 

And yet, nestled into a quiet section of Germany near the small town of Hammelburg, in one of these atrophying culture cases, an entirely new organization had sprung up. Undercover as a blood cell, a brain had arrived, calling together the organs essential to running a little body, a spot of infection in the side of the German war effort. 

Nearly all the men in Stalag 13 had their role to play. History could only count most men there as blood cells, manpower. But what is a body without blood? And what was a body without the organs to direct that blood? Those organs were the particular team of the brain: the men of Barracks 3. 

Carter was the heart of the little body. Gentle and kind, but with an impulsive streak and a mania for the explosive in life. Shy and yet outspoken, creative, yet naïve, this was the man the team had unanimously chosen as the son of the barracks. 

LeBeau, the little Frenchman, could easily double for the heart if he wasn’t busy being the eyes, and ears, and tongue. A keen observer, Louis’ sharp eyes and ears had caught many a detail unnoticed by the others and relayed them faithfully to his Commander. He was also the first to notice the peaks and valleys of the emotions in the camp, the first to sous out danger, always staying one step ahead despite his size. He could just as easily drop a kind compliment as a devastating insult, his outspoken tongue often getting him in trouble in small ways. 

Newkirk could be most easily equated to Nerves. Often aiding “his little mate” on reconnaissance missions and relaying the messages the keen little Frenchman picked up, Newkirk also proved an early warning system, getting jumpy, anxious, or angry by turns before anyone else had picked up on potential dangers. Moreover, the man was a genius with his hands: if there was anything that needed a precision touch, whether forging, safecracking, or even tailoring, Newkirk was the first for the job. 

Kinch--solid, humorous, reliable Kinch--was the spine of the compact little body. Closest to Hogan, and second in command, he never felt the need to intrude in the jobs of the others. However, he was the bones, the marrow, holding the team together and connecting them even closer to his Colonel. He could pinch-hit for Hogan too, and the men knew if you couldn’t get a hold of the Colonel, to get a hold of Kinch. 

And finally, at the head of the little body, the Brain: Colonel Robert E. Hogan. A consummate actor, trickster, and leader of men, Colonel Hogan had breezed into camp one day as the new Senior Prisoner of War, and the camp had never been the same. Within a week, he’d gained most of the men’s immediate respect, despite their reservations about an unknown officer, and he’d never lost it as he’d led them through the craziest twists and turns of the World’s Second Great War. But for all his brilliance and ability to make hard choices, he never failed to acknowledge and reward the work his men put into every mission. 

A well-run organization is like a healthy, well-functioning body. A brain without a spine to connect him to the body cannot lead it. A spine without nerves would quickly run into trouble with a warning system. Nerves without eyes, ears, or a tongue could not sense the outer world, would be cut off and trapped, unable to send or receive. And all of these without a heart could never nurture, never expand horizons and reach into uncomfortable zones until they were forced to grow. 

Each organ plays its part, its particular tune, to work as best as possible towards the wellness of the whole. And even separated from the main body of the Army, the little body headed by Colonel Hogan fought as one to bring home the victory, for the wellness of the whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think for not having any inspiration for this prompt, I did pretty well! Let me know what you think and if I mistyped any of the men. What do you think their organs would be?   
> (Also, I called Colonel Hogan a Trickster, which is a nod to a headcanon I have for a crossover. I might see if I can work it into tomorrow's prompt.)


End file.
